Clutch links of this type for a driving clutch, which is also referred to as a claw clutch, are known in the prior art, which have a receptacle chamber for receiving another clutch link of the driving clutch, the receptacle chamber comprising a contact surface and a counter surface, which points toward the contact surface. In these known clutch links, the connection to the particular other clutch link is produced in that the other clutch link is entirely or partially placed in the receptacle chamber, for example, using a projection. The manufacturing tolerances of the other clutch link and/or projection and the receptacle chamber are selected as needed so they match with the particular desired type of fitting, i.e., play fitting, transition fitting, or excess fitting. Small tolerances may typically be achieved by machining reworking, which is connected with significant additional effort above all in the event of hard and/or brittle materials, such as ceramics, glasses, sintered metals, etc.